GlixchxMarySue fall in luv!
by Snowcakie
Summary: This is the typical way the OC gets introduced and magically Glitch is attracted to them. One word. Mary-Sue. Read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Glixch an Mary-Sue Fell in luv!**

1 day ther waz this beatiful grl name Tora Blitz. This grl was 14 and skinny, had creamy skin and prety shit like hair tht fell 2 her shoulder (bangs waz died red), wonderfull green eyes, and waz wearing a red t-shirt wit black baggy pants add wit red suspenders and red sneakers- red iz her faverite color!

Tora parants died when she were 11 so she iz a orphan. Ran away fr0m her orphan place cuz every1 were mean ppl an waz mean 2 her! Cause her iz all tomboy and shit and most grls was girly wit make-up and stuff… ew!

So when walking on the street bangin 2 her awsome ipod listing to 'Dj got us falling in love again' by Usher, Tora walk in 2 the subway station and saw loads of ppl in a crowd 'huh, I wonder what is gaining everyone attention.' So Tora turn off her awsome ipod to see two main guys dancing to 'Yeah!' by Usher and they were epic! Lol.

She love dancing and is passonate about it so Tora enjoy their dancing.

Tora didn't meant 2 but she got into this dancing mode and push ppl outta her way to bust som moves! Every1 were shocked but began to cheer of how epic she waz dancing. The HD crew were confused why this random grl started dancing. Glitch was getting mad cuz she waz doing bettar than him! So, Glich showed off som of his epicness moves and battled against this grl wich tht waz awsome!

Tora showed som moves tht had mad HD crew impressed. After the battle waz over Mo walk up 2 Tora ''that was tight shawty! What yo name?'' he ask.

''Tora Blitz. Srry, I was just… dancing.'' A blush crept up on her face, and Glich smiled, ''hey, you not that bad. So, um, wanna hang out with us?''

''Rlly?''

''Yeah, rlly.''

''Cool!'' An so Tora did an hanged out with the HD crew, mainly wit Glich. And Glich looked at how prety Tora waz and he began to blush, ''aww, ya must like her.'' Said Mo and the asian boy blinked, ''w-what! N-no!'' A blush formed on his cheek even more. ''Yeah… sure, good luck wit ya girlfriend.''

''She's not my girlfriend!''

Going up 2 Tora, he said ''so… wher do you live?'' and Tora replied ''oh I don't have a place to stay cause my parents died in an accident so I am a orphan.'' She start crying an Glich tried to calm her. ''Hey shawty, it's ok! How about you live with us then? Cause my parents died too.''

''R-rlly?''

''Yeah.'' And the Tora hugged Glitch and he blushed but hugged her back. Tora waz epic at dancing an beated most ppl at it without tryin! Tora walk back wit HD to their apartment to live wit them an it waz beatiful! :D

An Glich relized he fell in luv wit her. He walk up 2 her and said, ''I think I luv you'' and kissed her and Tora was shocked, then melted. ''I luv you too.'' They made out and stuff and became boyfriend an girlfriend.

Then 8 year l8ter they got married an had dozens of babies lik the Duggers except they were dancing babies!

ZHE END!


	2. Glitch x MarySue REDO

**Glitch and Mary-Sue Fell In Love! **

**REDO!**

One day a fan character named Tora Blitz appeared out of the blue in a fanfic from the author's fantasy, which was actually her fictional self in disguise. The main plot of the fanfic is to create herself in the story and to fall in love with the fan favorite, dancing, and hot, young Korean boy named Glitch.

With beautiful, long, brown hair that fell past her shoulders, cream smooth skin that had no acne or flaws, a naturally skinny body; wonderful curves- yet hidden by the large green hoodie and grey baggy pants, wearing some radical (magically _paid_) sneakers and luscious emerald like eyes (inherited from the author herself) looking around to unconsciously seduce a young boy for she can have a place to stay.

This fan character was born in Florida and lived as an orphan for six years- her parents died in a car accident, but the autho- ahem; _Tora_ doesn't care about them unless using it as a pity pool excuse to have someone to take her in. When they died, Tora cried for about… two minutes and that was it. She never cared much about them, though her parents had been there through her childhood and given the best they had, they weren't described much or barely at all. Even if Tora wanted to she couldn't because the author was controlling her emotions and the author is too inconsiderate to allow her own fan character to cry with emotions instead of fake tears for pity, friends, and food.

Neither does Tora have a background or any relatives to live with, no one wanted to adopt her, Child Protective Services avoided her for some reason and couldn't remember how she suddenly appeared in Harmonix City when just a few seconds she was in Florida- oh, right, Tora ran away since most girls where girly and tortured her with make-up, though she secretly had big boobs… went through puberty, _**duh**_, the author hidden her boobs with big clothing.

Cause y'know, being a tomboy means you have to look like a semi transgendered.

So, walking on the street of Harmonix bopping to 'Dj got us falling in love again' with her eternity battery-lasting ipod (that never went dead while blindly traveling to Harmonix from Florida) somehow she bought by begging and saving her beggings-money, that includes the headphones too.

That's why Tora's skinny because she spent all her saved money for a fucking _$150_ iPod. What a waste.

Pimp walking, doing a few moves of dancing, wore her red cap backwards and had a grin which implied 'tomboy'. Tora knew this appearance is what had boys accepting her faster because it's _cool_ and make them think she's 'just like the one of them' instead of being herself. Then the author typed in a subway station to lure the fan character inside, still pimping.

Now Tora inside the subway station and saw many people crowded and the author pushed Tora into the crowd by typing this. Turning off her ipod and pulled her $30 headphones to her neck, the fourteen year-old girl heard music and smirked while her foot tapped to the song 'Yeah!' that was being played by Usher. She saw four people that were dancing and it appeared like a crew. This crew dancing had high precision, sharp motion and B-boy moves, however, Tora would instantly beat them with her B-girl, flawless, accurate moves since the author given her the magic power without training to do so. But they were still pretty good for a crew.

'Thank you author!' Tora thought with a smile on her face and pushed people out of her way to start dancing in front of the crew. Even though in some cases doing that is a complete insult and mockery… who _cares_? Doing the reject king to the slip-slid as Tora's body instantly motion with the song.

You see… Tora have this unexplained passion for dancing, and is best at it. Then again, this _is_ the author in disguise of her fictional, boy-catching, flawless dancer wannabe self so… what not to expect?

At first people were confused why this random girl started dancing, then they noticed how badass her dancing was (in the author's fantasy) and they started cheering, while the HD crew just stopped dancing and stared at the girl; feeling insulted. It had taken two weeks, _two_ weeks to perfect their chorography and moves… only to have this random girl besting them out and getting all of the attention? NFW.

Glitch glowered at the chick/dude whoever, that was the same height as him. Who the heck does he think he is? Showing up outta nowhere and to insult them? Ah hell no, lucky him, he got a few moves to show off. Moving forward the dancer Glitch did the Low Key VIP and slid sideways for a Boston X move…

Tora frowned when she noticed he was out smarting her, besting her out. Though, the author will step in a help with that.

Dance Battle!

Mo was slightly worried, yet intrigued at the same time of the dance battle. Guess his little prodigy grown up to be independent dancer…

''It seems like this green hoodie chick is winning!'' All the HD crew members were stunned at the attention the girl was receiving and felt extreme jealously- though impressed at the same time! Who is this mysterious girl?

Glitch just glared at the dancer in defeat, whom wore a cocky smirk in front of him. This arrogant, stupid, attention whoring, bastard! The Korean gritted his teeth and sighed. At the same time, that dancer is pretty talented… but not the best unlike himself. Glitch wished he could just punch the fuck outta this person who had no right to-

His heated thoughts instantly faded away when the dancer took off _her_ cap; fingers combing to her silky, beautifully brown hair. Mouth opened wide as he stared at her who smiled and felt his heart flutter unexpectedly.

Wait, what the…?

Glitch recent bad encounters with this dancer seemed to disappear; it's like… he couldn't remember why he was upset. Oh god, why _was_ he angry again? This is a beautiful girl standing before him! Those perfect moves would be for a great dancer! Wait, why is he thinking this? Why does she looks so memorizing? ! What's happening to him?

Sorry Glitch, the author purposely did that and subjected you to OOCness in order to fall in love with her quickly, you'll have to suffer through it.

Glitch felt a lump in his throat and swallowed, blinking rapidly. Tora walked to him and each step she took the author made his heart beat faster for her. ''Hey.'' She simply said.

''….U-um, h-hey?'' Glitch didn't know why he stuttered, but he's blaming the author for making him a pussy. ''So… what did you think of my dancing? And can I join your crew?'' she asked, twirling a lock of her hair and fluttering her eyelashes.

''But… I don't know you.'' The author of Tora Blitz frowned upon Glitch and wanted to do something about this issue. Glitch can't get with her OC (actually FC) if he's too restrictive and too cautious! So… let's do a little editing with him…

''It's awesome, impressive, and I liked it! Even though I have trust issues with strangers, I think you're an exception. Why don't you join our crew?'' Said Glitch and Tora beamed, nodding hastily…inside, Glitch scream an agony at the words spoken from his mouth. What the hell is he saying? ! He didn't say that! Well, didn't _intentionally_ say that! Didn't even know how those words came out of his mouth. What about the other members? They would be furious to find this girl that beat them on their crew?

He desperately tried to say ''sorry, um, that wasn't intentional… we can't have you on the crew just yet.'' But nothing came out. What the hell is happening to him? !

Glitch doesn't even know this chick however his heart thumped each time she spoke. …Never knew they were _this _close, and not to mention she have pretty teeth, yet her breath smelled like _rotten pizza_.

Ew.

The author addressed it as smelling sweet vanilla mint.

''I love the way you smile.'' Glitch blurted and the author made him blushed unexpectedly. Words came out of his mouth and felt his emotions being controlled by just looking at this chick. ''Aw! You're so cute I can just be your girlfriend!'' and laughed, the more she talked… damn… that _breath_.

Back. The hell. Up. _**Please.**_

''I think you look cute too! C'mon, let me show you to our crew!'' And thus Glitch forcibly did, and daggers were thrown at the girl but her fierce gaze made them turn into pussies. ''What's your name anyway?'' Glitch asked as internally his eyes twitched.

''Tora Blitz. I love dancing and an orphan and my parents died in a car crash, lived on my own…'' Tora started to cry and Glitch hand suddenly wrapped around her… not by his own actions. Unfortunately, for some weird reason, Glitch doesn't feel sorry for her but his emotions seem to throb in pain of her words about the death of her parents. The author did that so it can make a cute scene yet failed so horribly by the Mary-Sueishness. Glitch internally gagged at how horrible her sweat felt to his hands, that's okay because that's the 'sweet strawberry' perfume sweating described by the author.

''Can I live with you?'' She suddenly asked and Glitch gawked at her, ''w-what? No! I don't even know you and my parents won't even approve of that.''

''Sorry, but your parents are dead.'' Tora replied monotonously and Glitch pushed her away and shout at her, ''my parents aren't dead!'' and growled venomously at her, ''I don't know you, you don't know me, I don't trust you and I can't let you in my crew. The end. I'm leaving.''

The author of Tora Blitz grew upset because of how Glitch was acting. Let's edit him some more…

Glitch parents died, so he's living with Mo in an apartment and Tora needs a place to stay than the orphanage.

**Bingo.**

''I don't know you, so…-'' Glitch mumbled but Tora interrupted him, ''look kid, I'm being forced to do this to please my author, so go with it okay?''

''...You'll probably rob me and steal stuff from our apartment, pay for more money on you, and extra to enroll you in school or Mo will get arrested but… okay.''

''Yay!'' And Tora hugged him tightly. The HD crew had been purposely silenced by the author, and had heard the conversation. Mo wanting to shout top of his lungs but felt his lips forcibly curled into a grin (but not a genuine one…), finally he said, ''yo! She gonna be a great danca on our crew! An don't worry shawty I got her covered.''

Inside he's exploding with fury.

''Welcome to the HD crew!'' The whole crew said and Tora beamed.

''Wanna hang out with us?'' Glitch said and Tora nodded.

So through most of the chapters contains Tora hanging out mostly with Glitch and excluded everyone but a few people to be around her but mainly hanged out with Glitch so she can be with him.

Then at the beach the HD crew had dance battles and Tora won all of them without trying, and now people know not to mess with her or they will pay horribly because the author want her fictional self to be powerful and make grown men pussies (Even though she's short). Glitch tried to control his emotions but the author is making him fall in love with Tora even after two chapters.

Oh, the horror.

While hanging out with Tora, Glitch tried to learn a little bit more about this mysterious girl. Most Tora have told about her life that she is an orphan, homeless, tomboy, dance lover, didn't have any friends… and that was it. Hmm, not very much to learn about Tora.

When Mo, Glitch and Tora gotten inside their apartment much to Glitch's dismay, words had spilled out of his mouth again, ''want to show you my room?''

''Sure!'' Her disgusting breath made Glitch's noes hairs curl. ''…M-m-m'kay.'' Through the hallway, on the left, showed her his room. ''Wow Glitch! Didn't know you were a techy person!'' Tora exclaimed and then looked deep into Glitche's eyes…''you know… I'm sorry your parents had to die- uh, I mean, have died…'' Tora whispered and the Korean boy sighed softly, biting his lip and looked away from her.

Clammy, sweaty, dirty small hands turned his face back to Tora. Glitch really wanted to retch away from her nasty hands, really bad, when he caught her picking her nose just recently, but then he's the one that saw her, since the author never mentioned it. Reminds him of a dude truthfully, yet, he stayed there not moving as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

''I can heal your heart, soul… be your lover…-'' Tora moved closer only for Glitch to push her away. ''Okay, stop! I don't know you! And you're lucky I let you live here! Stop advancing on me and get your nasty hands and breath away from me _dammit_! This is why I don't trust strangers! I barely trust you and now you're seducing me? Just _stop._''

Tora is a rowdy rough tomboy that likes getting messy with the boys? Of course she is! And still thinks she smells like lavender grape after dancing to a few songs? Of course not! But, the author still wants her smelling 'sweet' and 'fresh strawberry' and ex out how she smells bad. Tora stared horrified at Glitch then growled, ''**I will make my author happy**.''

The author of Tora Blitz grew angry of how Glitch reacted to her FC! Now have to edit some more. Tora Blitz _will_ be Glitch's girlfriend.

''I-I… Tora… you look so pretty.'' Glitch spewed and internally he wanted to kill himself. Damn these words! He never once meant them! Though, why he still kept saying these retarded things? He knew the author controlled him… but, damn this garbage. Tora blushed, ''r-really?'' she replied.

'_No, you look like a freaking dude with headphones; I barely even know you and the author made me invite you in our apartment! Your breath smells like tuna and pizza yet the author keeps saying it some stupid strawberry and that's not what I smelled. You're sweaty, and need to take a bath and the author keeps writing it as lavender perfume! I not interested in you, get far from me as possible.' _

''Y-yeah…'' Glitch wants to die, someone please kill him. OOCness is poisoning him!

''I-I-I… um, T-Tora? There's something on my mind recently and I need to tell you t-this. I… really, really like you an-'' Glitch couldn't finish as her salty, greasy lips slammed against his and the author described it as this:

_**Soft, luscious lips mashed against his. Tasted French vanilla and it was heavenly…**_

When actually, it was polar _opposite _of what he tasted. Almost like dirty docks had been stuffed in her mouth, an aftertaste of smelly pizza mixed tuna, slimy tongue slithered in his mouth and Glitch gagged, trying to pull her off of him. What the hell did she eat? !

Oh, Tora did mention she used to eat from the garbage. Of course, the author excluded that out when Tora was telling her story about being homeless or it'll make her FC look bad.

_**Fuck.**_

Ever heard if chewing gum? Oh, wait, Tora showed him her $150 ipod by spending all of her savings money. Wow, what a waster, no wonders why she eats from garbage.

''I love you Glitch, do you love me too?'' Pulling away from him and Korean boy spitted out her saliva and felt vomit rising. ''No! Get the hell away from me!'' And Tora felt tears leaking from her eyes, ''I-I-I t-thought you s-said y-you really l-liked me…'' she whimpered and began to cry.

So much for making grown men cry when she cries like a baby herself.

''I do but…''

''But why don't you want me?'' She asked and Glitch frowned. Is Tora clearly that oblivious to the situation? Don't she at least know she freaking _stink? _''You smell really pretty and I really… have feelings for you.'' Now the Korean boy wanted to claw his throat out.

Don't believe those words! They're full of lies! OOCness is affecting him!

''D-do y-you want to be… m-my girlfriend?'' He whispered.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

'_Deny! Please don't accept! I didn't mean any of this!_' But the author made his negative thoughts disappear.

''Glitch I…. I have feelings for you too… yes, I will be your girlfriend.'' Wrapping her arms around him while her funky armpits kept choking him as her salty, greasy lips met his trembling, soft ones. Glitch kissed her back as the author evoked these actions, making him wrap his arms around her as they (horribly) made out but in the actual story it's exposed as this:

_**They held eachother tight and kissed eachother passionately, fingers interlocking as Glitch stared into Tora's beautiful green eyes. Tora was his girlfriend now and he loved the way she danced, the way she talked… she wasn't like other girls and that's what Glitch loved about her. **_

The author is pleased that her fictional self became the girlfriend of Glitch. Squealing to herself while typing on the keyboard that she accomplished her fantasy; made Glitch fall in love with herself and being a great dancer, enough to be included in the HD (Hi-Def) crew just instantly. Throughout many chapters just consisted of Tora and Glitch living with eachother making out, dating, dancing, having dance battles, partying and school, nothing else.

Nothing really about Tora seemed to stand out and appears likes other bland, dancing girls from other few cheap fanfics- but, who cares? Tora's with Glitch and that's all it matters.

The End.


End file.
